The Classic New Neighbor Tale With a Twist
by Logical-Lies
Summary: Sasuke stole everything, his girl, his dignity, his life. So there was no way Naruto was going to let him get the last thing he wanted. This fairy tale was going to end Naruto's way. Sasunaru Au


**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Naruto, but mark my words someday someday…

So unfortunately for some reason I can accesses my other account, so I got to make a new one! I've been brain-storming this story for quite a bit soo tell me what you think! Sorry if it's a bit slow, please **REVIEW** (Oh please forgive the grammatical mistakes the proofreading was a little rushed…)

Naruto knew the story. Everyone knows the story. Plagiarism will never die. It's repeated again in books, movies, plays, and every other source of entertainment. We fall for it every time. The general population is intrigued by the fact that lives as ordinary as our own could change into something so romantic.

Naruto had seen it so many times that he could repeat the saga backwards.

A boy/girl with certain adoring quirks and a unique attitude acquires a new neighbor. This new neighbor is usually very attractive, and waaay out of the boy/girl's league. Somehow the hot new neighbor ends up taking an affection in them. Sometimes, the boy/girl fights it, sometimes they don't. There are obstacles such as friends, jealousy, insecurities, and social statuses.

It all ends up the same.

The boy/girl and their good-looking neighbor of the opposite sex end up together. They kiss, make love, have babies, and live happily fucking ever after.

Except for Naruto. He believed that his new neighbor wasn't his destined significant other. For one fact, he was another boy. He seemed to have no interest in him other than an unconscious plan to ruin his life.

Would fate take a hold yet again or would they forever remain brutal enemies?

It would help to start at the beginning.

_ _Day 0_

"Shit!" Naruto threw his hand into the center pile of cards. He didn't even bother to reveal his hand. It wasn't even laughable. He flopped backwards onto the plush white carpet.

"I can't believe I lost again." He muttered and picked the flakes of the Barbeque Lays chips from between the fibers of the carpet. He hoped that they wouldn't remember.

Kiba laughed and placed his cards to the side next to Naruto. "So Shika, What're you going to make him do?"

Shikamaru leaned back in the couch. Even though he did things slowly, for some reason he always ended up getting the most comfortable seat in the house. Kiba, Naruto, and Choji sat on the ground while Shikamaru and Gaara dominated the couch.

Shikamaru splayed his royal flush on the cushion next to him. He yawned, "I don't care. It's too troublesome."

Why had Naruto even agreed to this? It was his house he should get to choose what they play right? Right? So why the fuck had he agreed to play Poker. Naruto sucked at Poker. He couldn't lie to save a dying puppy. He wasn't that bad of a liar that it would put his life in danger.

The only time he won a game was when all the other players were totally stoned.

He was thankful for that one night of sobriety.

"Can I pick?" Kiba exclaimed. His face split into a devious grin. Shikamaru nodded his head nonchalantly.

Even though the aura of the room was calm, in Naruto's head hell was breaking loose. Again.

The system worked something like this:

Choji had little imagination and his ideas were childish at best. Gaara had none, and he played his right out of the book or decided to 'pass'. Shikamaru was very creative when drunk, but otherwise he usually didn't like to go through the trouble and chose someone else to.

Now Kiba, Kiba was downright evil when it came to these matters. He was a genius at pranks, bets, and the first person to go to if you were looking for some revenge.

He had no boundaries, and no matter who it affected his choices were always very…innovated.

"Please don't make it anything that would get me grounded from Sakura's party." Naruto begged. He was little wobbly from the transition of lying down to sitting up so quickly.

"Yeah yeah sure…you just can't get caught." He winked, "You were telling us about your new neighbor right?"

Naruto vaguely remembered a rant earlier today. It wasn't t that he had anything against his new neighbor; he was just convinced that he wasn't of this natural world.

So it became hard to like him.

Naruto had not seen him come out since moving day; even then it was just a glimpse. He considered the fact that the boy might not have any friends here, but the last few days had been beautiful. It was the perfect temperature of not blazingly hot, but still warm enough where you could wear little clothing and still be at comfortable temperature. School started in a day too! Why not savor the taste of summer, opposed to drowning it out with an air conditioned room?

Naruto couldn't last a day without being in the sun.

He scratched the back of his head, an obvious nervous tell. "Yes why?"

Kiba's grin widened, and Naruto felt as though he should bolt. Choji muted the wide screened television mounted on the yoke-yellow wall behind them.

"Do you have an empty garbage can?"

Naruto did. The trucks came around every Monday, though it was Saturday the compost can was nearly vacant. Iruka and Naruto were aware that the bin should be used for their decomposable food, but both could not accomplish the task of continuously remembering to separate the types.

So the only time they filled the bin was when they raked the leaves under their single tree in their small yard. Naruto didn't even remember the last time they did that.

"…I don't like where this is going. But yes, I do." He muttered the first part.

Naruto was starting to believe judging by the look on Kiba's face that the devil was in the shape of a teenage boy with brown spiky hair, a hoodie, and upside down red triangular tattoos on each cheek.

"Here's what you have to do…

Naruto didn't like this one bit. Sure, he thought his neighbor was weird, but he had no reason to do this. Thank God, Kakashi was out with Iruka right now, because the man always seemed to catch and end Naruto's pranks. Hopefully, the apple fell miles away from the tree.

He had filled the can with ¾ the way with water. He had to wheel it excruciatingly slow in order for the water to not splash out.

He winced at the clanking noise it made as he pushed it along the sidewalk. It was late enough where the streetlamps were the only thing illuminating the sidewalks. Naruto's eyes adjusted so he could see faint objects and determine which direction he should be going in. His low-ride pants that exposed a fraction of his tan skin and hip bone dragged on the ground.

The curved pathway to the door winded in a way where a wheel or two would slip onto the grass. When he finally reached the door the motion censored light switched on, and Naruto could tell the resemblance between the two houses clearly.

He propped the can up against the double door, in an angle so that when opened the can would tip over and flood the house. It was stupid and juvenile, but effective. Imagine how pissed you'd be if you had to clean up a garbage can's worth of water that had flooded your front hallway?

He rang the doorbell and ran. He could see the horizontal window in his living room. His friends were peeking over the couch. Their faces didn't look amused, they looked…puzzled.

Naruto didn't understand why until he hit something solid and fell backwards into the mud.

"What the fuck are you doing?" A gruff and annoyed voice said. Naruto rubbed his forehead; he had a sizable bump from the collision.

"Argh bastard that really hurt," He groaned. He stood up ready to payback whoever it was. The only problem was that he could not define where the other man was.

"Hn. What's against my front door exactly?"

Naruto backed up a bit, and tried to assess the situation. Judging from the impact the man was only a bit taller than himself, but he was definitely well built. It was like smashing into a brick wall. He couldn't see him at all. This wasn't looking that great.

"It was just a prank! Chill out dude!"

He growled, "Just whatever it is remove it."

Naruto strolled past him, "Figure it out." If it wasn't so dark the neighbor would've been able to see Naruto's cocky smile.

He made it to the sidewalk before his white t-shirt was gripped by the front and he shoved against the light post. The metal dug into his spine and he tried to wiggle away.

"Hey! What's the big idea?"

In the dim lighting he could make out his attacker's features. His onyx eyes narrowed at him and his skin was so pale Naruto knew he was right about the supernatural creature.

That's it. He was a vampire. Naruto knew it all along.

"Get your trash away from my house." Each syllable was pronounced in a threatening matter. Naruto's shirt rode up and revealed his abdomen.

He brought his right fist up and hit the underside of his neighbor's jaw, causing his head to snap backwards. Naruto looked at the boy triumphantly. But it vanished when he was hit hard in the stomach causing him to double over and slide down the post.

He couldn't make out the expression on his new neighbor's face but the eyes twinkled with satisfaction. Naruto whipped his leg around the other's ankles causing him to fall over. His back made a slapping sound on the cement.

Naruto straddled his hips and delivered a blow to the side of his face. The neighbor bucked him off easily and pinned him down by his thin wrists.

"Bastard! It was just a prank! No big deal." He struggled. Damn, this guy was strong.

"That could've ruined my front hallway?" Their faces were inches away and his words were hushed. Naruto arched his back defiantly. In this position Naruto had to admit, the asshole did have an advantage.

"Get the fuck off me!"

Naruto felt a powerful fist collide with his cheek. He groaned in pain at the close range punch. What a cheap shot. He got off of Naruto, and ambled back.

"Stay away from my house." He announced over his shoulder.

Naruto sat up on the pavement stunned. He considered himself a pretty good fighter. So this was a little unexpected. Plus it was dark. It wasn't fair obviously. He didn't really lose either the bastard had walked away. Therefore, it was unfinished. Naruto thought about this as he sulked back to his roaring with laughter friends.

Oh this wasn't over. Not yet.

_Day 1_

School always seemed to start too soon. Naruto loved school. Sure, he complained about the homework, teachers, and tests all the time, but that still didn't mean he hated it. He liked summer more of course, having to be cooped up inside most of the day really was the worst.

He got to see all of his friends all the time. Coordinating times to see each other sometimes turned out messy and invites got lost in translation. But at school, he could see them every day.

He lounged back in his seat as he waited for their teacher to arrive. He chattered with the people he hadn't gotten together with very often the past two months.

The ring of the bell cut off their conversation and they retired to their seats around him.

The professor was a busty woman with long blonde hair. Walking behind her was a face Naruto didn't recognize until a few seconds later.

The women stood in front of the room, "Hello, I will be subbing until your teacher decides to show up." She sounded irritated, "Anyways this is Sasuke Uchiha. He just moved here. Try not to hassle him too much, Naruto" She pointedly looked at him, and his chosen seat at the back of the classroom.

If he wasn't in shock he would've made a comment back along the lines of 'Old Hag', but a realization was dawning on him.

He turned to Shikamaru, "That my neighbor!"

He brought his head up off his desk and raised an eyebrow, "You mean the one who whooped your ass?"

Naruto sputtered an answer, but never took his eyes off of the new kid, "He didn't! It wasn't a fair fight!" Shikamaru shrugged knowing that there was no point in challenging Naruto with this matter.

Shika was one of the first people to figure it out. He saw it coming before many.

But that wasn't until later; in the start Shikamaru was eighty percent sure that one of them was going to kill the other by the time graduation came.

Day 1 was just beginning.

So my neighbor actually played this prank…and it was not the smartest thing he's ever done….if ya wondering where that came from.

But please REVIEW and make an aching author smile.


End file.
